Cure
by lovelymomo-chan
Summary: A mysterious illness has come to Konoha. Tsunade sends a trusted team to find medicinal herbs. On a mountain near Otogakure, a hazy mist clouds their path. Who or what is behind this mist that is said to leave no survivors? Slightly ShikaIno.
1. Prophase I

Thanks again to all of you who read my fics. I really appreciate your comments and support. I'd like to thank **Fanficfanatic940** for always being an inspiration and the love of my life; Happy New Year, **everyone.**

I hope you enjoy **Cure.**

* * *

Ino carelessly arranged the photographs framed on her night stand while resting on her purple comforter on her bed. She held up her most precious picture closer, one of Asuma, Kurenai and her friends, Chouji and Shikamaru and her. She paused and placed her thumb softly on Asuma's figure. Her eyes fogged and glistening moisture filmed over her azure eyes. 

Abruptly, there were three disciplined knocks on her door and Ino snapped out of her illusion.

"Orders from Tsunade for Yamanaka Ino," three men, all in uniform and around the same age and height were standing resolute on her step. The young man in front handed over a folded piece of parchment and nodded at Ino. A moment later, the men were gone and Ino returned to her bed, door slammed shut.

Ino skimmed her hands over the seal and pried the red resin apart, revealing words she had hoped would never be her responsibility.

"There has been an outbreak of an unknown bacterial infection of the lungs. There is a way to cure the disease. Please visit my office for further instruction. Signed, The Fifth."

Ino groaned and cursed herself for picking a terrible day to stay home from working in the flower shop. She rubbed her tear soaked cheeks and pushed her legs to walk out into the world and face the news.

The young Yamanaka waltzed into the Hokage's office, awaiting her orders. None of which included caring about her fallen master, her friends that loved him just as much, or the woman that meant the world to him, Kurenai. Asuma was gone, Ino had to accept it, move on. Stay the sharp weapon she had worked years to build herself into. The Hokage studied Ino, trying to read her face and body language.

"We're waiting for two more guests," Tsunade spoke, her folded hands supporting the bottom of her chin, "of course we made a team for this mission."

Ino evened her weight on her legs and readied herself for her teammates. Both of which she knew were hurt just as badly as her. Her eyes wandered to Tsunade's desk, searching the room for somewhere to hide her emotions, stow them away.

It was ten minutes later that Shikamaru strolled into Tsunade's office, accompanied by Suna ambassador, Temari.

"Sorry we're late; I just came from the hospital." Shikamaru said dryly. There was urgency to his short words. "I ran into Temari on the way up here. Chouji has fallen ill."

"No…" Ino breathed out, "Why? First Kurenai and now Chouji. What's going on?" she had held her thoughts too long and let them all out. "Tsunade, let me get the cure. What do we need?"

Temari spoke before Tsunade could sigh and explain herself. "Sorry, I must have come at a bad time. I'll be leaving. I just wanted to bring news from the Kazekage that the infection hasn't reached us yet. That's all."

"It's alright, Temari. Thank you for giving me that news. It may help you to know we're working on a cure. Give the Kazekage my regards." The Fifth added a nod in Temari's direction.

"I'll be off now. Nice seeing you, Shikamaru." She said as she passed him by, her perfume still lingering in his senses.

"Bye" He let out at length, stifling a smile.

Ino gawked at the door closing behind the temptress and narrowed her eyes as she glanced towards Shikamaru. He stared back with a questioned expression. Emotion filled his eyes as he wished he could tell Ino about what had happened to Chouji. And like a pendulum, Tsunade's hands sweeped to the top of her desk, releasing her chin, and with a loud pang the duo turned their attention to the Hokage.

"As you know, this epidemic is getting serious. One of the elders has gone into a coma and might die. Others are getting dangerously close. However, if you two can find the herbs we've been looking for, we can finish the medicine before any unnecessary casualties arise," Tsunade pointed at two green leather envelopes on her desk.

"You'll find in these packets a map and illustrations of the herbs. There are four kinds and the farthest will be found on the peak of the mountain ranges to the north, close to Otogakure."

"I've heard tales about those mountains, one that's shrouded in some kind of white, sparkling mist," Shikamaru added.

"Yes, the mist could be dangerous, but it might just be a natural fog. Be on your guard and set out as soon as possible. We need to finish this before time runs out." Tsunade beaconed for them to come closer to her desk, "Take these and come back as quick as you can. We're all counting on you."

* * *

As Shikamaru and Ino left Tsunade's office, the two walked in silence through the corridors and finally out to the street. 

"Well," Shikamaru started, "I guess we've got a lot more on our hands."

"Yeah, you're right. What about Chouji? Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure. He looked really pale and his eyes were distant. I couldn't tell you if he'll be okay or not."

Ino was shocked to hear Shikamaru so pessimistic about their best friend. "I'm going to see him."

"Ino, don't be ridiculous. It's really late and we've got to set out tomorrow morning before the sun rises."

"Oh, right. _Of course_. I'm a shinobi and my whole purpose is to not care if anyone I love gets hurt!" She spat out the last two words to add more spite.

"You know I don't feel that way. We've just got to focus on our orders and get this done. If we can help Chouji, it might be better to just see him when he's well."

"Have you even visited Kurenai at the hospital at all, Shikamaru? Do you realize what this might do to the," She stopped, her voice growing weaker, "baby…"

Shikamaru staggered and hushed his tone. "Ino," he walked closer to her as her body trembled, full of hurt for everyone else. "I know. We can fix this. We've got to give it a try. Chouji will be fine as long as they keep him fed, and Kurenai will pull through. She's more head strong than any woman I've had to put up with. They will be okay, Ino." He placed one hand on her shoulder and leaned closer to her, bending his arm around her neck to offer some comfort, "We'll all be okay."

Ino gave into emotions and let her tears fall onto Shikamaru's shirt. He closed his arms around her and felt how much pain she'd kept in for these past weeks. It was hard for him to watch, as he couldn't do anything to help her, but he was thankful to comfort her while she was finally letting her tears go.

"I'm sorry, Sh.. ka.." Ino tried to speak between her tears and coughed out another, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Ino. You care about everyone so much and let worry get the best of you."

The winter cold whipped across them, and rain pooled around them. Ino's sore eyes ached on Shikamaru, and he let out his own sadness. The two held each other in the rain, ignoring the cold and quiet rumble of thunder far away.

After a while of exposure, Ino quickly withdrew her arms from Shikamaru's side. "Sorry, Shikamaru. I've just kept everything inside for so long, I can't let it get me down tomorrow."

"I understand." Shikamaru said, letting her out of his arms. "You know, I think we should visit Chouji. He would like that."

Ino smiled and Shikamaru beamed inside, silently, thankful again that he had made her day a little better.

* * *

The two walked to the hospital and into Chouji's room. He was lying down, peacefully watching the sunset behind his heavy eyelids. His hair was lax, brushed out onto the cushioning pillows behind his pale face. His smile was vacant as they entered his room; his eyes full of concern. 

"Shikamaru, Ino," His voice was exhausted and raspy. "Thanks for coming. How are you?"

"We're fine, Chouji. How are you feeling?" Ino spoke softly into the stringent hospital air.

"I'll be okay soon enough. You're going on a mission?"

"Yeah, we're setting out tomorrow," Shikamaru considered the mortality of the situation. After Asuma had left this world, life seemed shorter than the wick of a cheap candle; something that could easily be blown away into the wind. "Take care while we're gone."

Chouji laughed, and coughed, "Ahaha, yeah man. You got it. Take care of Ino while you're out there! She looks like a mess."

Ino would have defended herself if it was any other time, but she reserved. "Oh, Chouji. You can laugh at me all you want. I'm just really tired."

"Right, we all need our rest tonight. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for us." Shikamaru added.

"I'll be seeing you in a few days, Ino, Shikamaru. Don't run so fast that I can't catch up." He smiled, that signature smile that his best friends always found incouraging.

"Yeah!" Ino returned his smile.

"Get well soon, old friend." Shikamaru smiled back, patting Chouji on the hand and walking out of the room.

"Take care, Chouji. We'll miss you." Ino smiled through her pain and followed after Shikamaru to the lobby where he was staring out a picture window.

* * *

"Are you ready to go? Tomorrow's going to be rough. Get as much sleep as you can." He said coldly, covering up his pain. 

"Thank you, again, Shikamaru. This meant a lot to me."

"Not a problem. It really is late though."

"Right, we should head home now. What time will you be awake?"

"Four thirty."

"Alright, I'll set my alarm"

"Set five."

Out the doors, they headed into the night. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ino squawked back playfully.

"You can't wake up, woman!" Shikamaru laughed lighthearted. "Seriously, you could sleep next to a waterfall if you had to."

"Speak for yourself, lazy bum!" Ino laughed back, "At least I wake up in the morning! You would stay in bed all day if you had the chance."

"Yeah, you're right." He added, "But waking up takes too much effort some days."

"You are so troublesome." Ino laughed more.

"Me? _Hah! _You're one to talk."

They laughed, knowing this may be the last time they could laugh freely before their mission and headed towards their homes. Ino's was closest. She stood outside the flower shop, searching in her pocket for her house key.

"Did you remember your keys?" Shikamaru asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's around here somewhere. My parents always leave a spare under the mat in the flower shop."

"Your dad's still with your mom at the clinic?" Shikamaru noted the lights weren't even dim in Ino's pitch black house.

"Yeah, but she's just fine. It's got nothing to do with the infection though. She's just got back problems once and while."

"Huh. Is that so?"

"Yeah, so dad is staying with her right now. It's really awful coming home to an empty house."

"How so? I'd love that." Shikamaru snickered again, "I wish MY mom had back problems. She's got a problem with everything else in the world."

Ino was too distracted to respond. Her key had gone missing. "I can't find it."

"What?"

"My key, I can't find it."

"Did you try the mat yet?"

"Dammit. Where is it?" Ino ignored him again, walking towards the mat in front of her porch. She lifted the corners and groped around in the darkness. "Aha!" She grasped the shining metal key from the mat and unlocked her door. "Shikamaru?"

He had fallen asleep standing up, his mouth gaping open, mid-sentence, as he snored silently. Ino shook the shadow-nin until he came to and realized what had happened. "Morning already?"

"No, you fell asleep in front of my house while I was looking for my key."

"I'm really out of it."

"You can stay here if you want to; your house is still a little farther from here."

"Thanks, I'll just sleep on the couch. We have to get going as soon as the sun rises."

"Right." Ino blinked. "Will your parents be okay?"

"Yeah, they probably think I already started the mission."

"That's good. Come on in, make yourself at home."

Ino turned on the hall lights and showed Shikamaru where the bathroom and kitchen was if he needed to use them. She got out some comforters and pillows from a closet and neatly arranged them on the couch.

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem. Can I get you anything else before you sleep?"

"Hmm, I'd like a glass of water. But I'll get that myself. Goodnight."

"Night."

Ino drifted to her room, flipping on the lights so she could change into her pajamas and take down her hair. She stared into her mirror, brushing her neat ponytail into flowing locks of golden hair. She set the brush on the night stand and looked at the photos she arranged before turning off her lamp.

Ino tossed in her sheets and finally got up again; walking out into the living room. Shikamaru was filling a glass with water from the tap when he heard her footsteps creak on the wooden floor.

"Shikamaru..." Ino whispered.

"Yes?" He asked, carrying the glass of water to his makeshift bed and setting it on the coffee table. "What is it Ino? Everything okay?"

"Yes," she said swiftly, "Well, um. No, not exactly."

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Well, it's just . . . I'm really nervous."

"I know, but what about now?"

"I'm nervous about Chouji."

"Ino, he's going to be fine! I'm telling you."

"Yeah, but . . . After we lost," her words trailed off into nothing. "Asuma."

Shikamaru's eyes leaked down, staring at the glass in front of him. He lifted it slightly, setting it down after taking a discrete sip. "It's hard to deal with."

"It's not hard to deal with, it's hard to just forget like everyone wants us to."

"I'm sorry. There's really nothing I can do to help you though."

"What if I was someone else?" She said with venom.

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, you'd help you're little Temari." Her frown burrowed deep into her expression as she spoke nonsense words into the sleepless night.

"Temari? Why do you think that?"

"You're with her all the time."

"Why should you even care?"

Ino was taken back. _Why should I care?_ She shook her head and got up from the couch. "Nevermind. Goodnight, Shikamaru. I won't bother you again. Get some rest."

He took a deep breath and watched Ino return to her room, her shadow dancing in the light shown through the gap under her door. Movement stopped and the light went out, her shadow blending with the shade of the evening.

"Women are so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed and gave into exhaustion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **There's more coming soon. Don't forget to review ! 


	2. Metaphase II

Hello everyone! Thanks for your kind reviews! I can't believe I got two within the first day! This chapter is much shorter than the last, but I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! I'll update sooner. Haha!

Thank you **xxBroken21xx** and **fanficfanatic940 **for your reviews!

* * *

Dawn broke and the sun magnified dew drops that lazily fell from petals on the flowers outside of Yamanaka Ino's window. Her oceanic eyes burst open with the siren beaming from the final alarm. _Four thirty five__, he'll give me hel__l for sleeping in_ She chewed her glazed thoughts, dragging her legs to the closet and dressing for the hike that waited on her. Reality was right outside her door as a sizzle from the kitchen breathed into the cracks of her sensory.

_He's cooking something?_She quickly erased the fact and combed her hair into a trim pony tail.

The living room was unusually tidy. Shikamaru had been up for nearly ten minutes, and naturally took care of his own mess. This wasn't his usual couch-turned bed, his kitchen, nor was it his mother's whining. This was all Ino's.

"You're up, finally." Shikamaru wheezed into the frying pan.

"I had some...last minute packing."

Shikamaru was silent as he filled two plates with traditional, yet simple, breakfast gruel. Eggs with whatever else he could find. "Eat up. We've got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

They were close to the city limits when Shikamaru consulted the map. Their feet rapping on the tree branches as they climbed closer to the first red "X" marked on Tsunade's map. As they reached a small creek was flowing through the forest. The current was calm on this overcast, yet warm day. Fish navigated through the stream and wildflowers bowed to and fro in the light breeze.

Ino opened her packet that was strapped inside of a canvas bag slung over her shoulder. The illustration of this herb looked much more like a purple flower than any kind of herb she has seen.

"Ino, you know flowers better than I do, do you mind taking a look?" He held out a potential candidate.

The flower he held out had soft, violet petals. She knew right away. "The cosmos," she smiled, it was her flower. "I understand why Tsunade _chose me _now. This flower means a lot to me."

"So, this is the right one?"

"Basically, but we need to gather its seeds," She agreed.

Shikamaru gathered as many cosmos as he could placing them by Ino, who was sitting with her jacket tied around her waist near the stream and pulling the seeds from the center of each flower.They were black and the size of a poppy seed. She sifted each seed into a small pouch with a drawstring. After they had gathered enough to fill ten pouches, they set off to the next destination.

* * *

Birds chirped in the distance, flapping their painted wings through the trees that Shikamaru and Ino leapt through. The branches beneath them heaving their weight and guiding them to a meadow. The clearing was vast and almost cluttered with the reds and yellows and blues of snapdragons and clovers busily arranged in nature's motif.

"This might be a nice place to take a break," Shikamaru added.

"I agree. It's nice here."

Shikamaru opened his large pack, pulling out a bento box full of rice and croquets. Ino opened her lunch box and the duo leaned back into the pasture of color.

"Ino, why do you like the cosmos flower so much?"

"Hmm," She rested a snack on her lap, taking a swallow before continuing. "It's kind of a long story. But they have always been in my life."

"Huh, sort of like my clouds?" He chuckled softly and gnawed on a cold pork croquet.

"You could say that, yeah."

They each looked up, the day had faded from overcast to a blue and white gentleness. Ino noted a shape that looked sort of like a pineapple.

"I like to think someday I'll be a cloud."

"Maybe, but hopefully not too soon" Ino mumbled. One death was hard enough to deal with.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on joining them any time soon."

They ate in silence for the remainder of their meal. Shikamaru leaned back into the brush and stared into the sky; searching for a familiar shape. "That one," he said before long, "it looks nice." He pointed directly up.

"Oh!" Ino looked closer; it was a daisy shape with a stem, "A flower! What about that one over there?" She pointed behind him.

He shifted in the grass, leaning his head farther back and holding himself up by his elbow. "I see it. The cat."

"It looks more like a deer to me, _Shika_maru." She hissed a laugh through her teeth and packed away her lunch box.

He laughed and acknowledged the deer shaped gem. Then without a second's notice, they were off again.

* * *

"The next item we have to find is sap from a maple tree. Do you see it on the map?" Ino asked, pulling on her jacket while keeping up with Shikamaru.

"Yeah, it should be right around here." He responded a moment later. His ponytail whisked in the breeze as he flew from branch to branch in the open forest. Shikamaru looked through a belt of evergreen firs to see a single maple. Its roots were tangled in the soil, and the leaves were golden and red. Amber sap trickled down the bark's sides; glossy in the afternoon sun.

"Well, how do we get to the sap?" Ino was interested. She had never seen syrup like this, flowing in rays down the grey trunk.

"You have to tap into the stem and siphon the syrup to a canteen," he shifted, digging into his bag. "Luckily, I brought an extra for this." Shikamaru held out an aluminum water canteen.

Although Ino considered herself as an expert botanist, she had no experience with forestry. As Shikamaru tapped into the tree with a kunai, she admired the sap that filled the container. It was golden, sweet smelling, and looked very sticky. She watched his hands steady the contraption, his eyes veiled in concentration.

After a few minutes, the canteen was filled to the brim of maple sap and he tightened the lid around it, quickly cleaning off the balm from around the edges with a rag from his other hand. He lifted the container and placed it into his bag, then reached for the kunai still plunged into the tree. Ino hadn't stopped staring, when he turned to her and replied with a smile. "Alright, what's next?"

"Um," She hesitated, pulling herself out of a trance. "Let's see." Ino pulled out her packet again from her canvas bag and rifled through the pages of the guide. The cosmos seeds were nestled into the pouches, safely tucked away. As she shuffled through the illustrations, she noticed that there were only two left. One that was at least a day away, near Otogakure, and another that was closer. She noticed a vast valley on the map. "Hmm, we have to find honeysuckle next; the nectar is used for breathing problems."

Shikamaru nodded and pulled his bag around his shoulders. "Alright, lead the way!"

* * *


	3. Anaphase III

Sorry for the delay, everyone! Thank you for being faithful to my newest story: **Cure.** I hope you enjoy this new chapter and leave me a little lovin' on my review page! Once again, I'd like to thank **xxBroken21xx** for being so supportive, and my true love **Fanficfanatic940!** Thank you for your reviews!

Without further ado, I give you **Chapter 3.**

* * *

Rainbows of butterflies flitted from clover to clover in the vast clearing. Honeysuckle grew in hundreds in the valley; their yellow-orange petals glowing in the sunset. Shikamaru gazed on his map, breathing in the fragrance of the meadow. Ino wasn't far behind, entranced in the beauty of the flowers that lined every corner of the enormous valley. Each flower was large, almost overgrown, and caving over. There were dogwood trees that lifted into the sky, higher than the pine that bordered the outskirts of the field. Lower than the flowering dogwood were large rose bushes and ferns that shimmered blue-green in the low lights of purple and orange from the sky. The clouds looked softer now, the once shapely, thick white clouds were feathery and light. 

Ino twirled around gracefully, taking in all the beauty of their second to last destination. It was the biggest valley she had ever laid eyes on, and possibly the most beautiful. "It's breathtaking," she smiled from behind Shikamaru, walking to his side to peek over his shoulder at the map, "this place."

"Yes," Shikamaru was short, "We need to go north from here, towards those two hills," he pointed at a pair of higher patches of grass that over-looked the meadow, "right below them should be the honeysuckle we're looking for."

Ino nodded quietly and looked around them, "Do you think we'll make it to the mountain by tonight," she was hesitant, something about the mist had made her wary, "or should we wait until morning?"

"I think we should wait and take on the rest of the woods tomorrow. It'll be a bad hike in the dark. I'd rather not risk it."

"Hmm," Ino surveyed the field again, "Why don't we stay here?"

"Good thinking."

* * *

As Shikamaru walked closer to the twin hills, he cut as many honeysuckle blossoms as he could and gently placed them into a leather sack. Ino, on the other hand, was setting up a tent between the hills and starting a fire. She was already unpacked and preparing a warm meal when Shikamaru returned. 

"Wow, thank you for setting up camp, Ino."

"You're welcome. Dinner will be done soon."

"What are you making? It smells pretty good."

"Just some mild curry over rice and pork," She removed two plates from her bag and placed their dinners on each plate. She filled two cups with lukewarm tea she had prepared earlier and handed Shikamaru his share.

* * *

The fire hissed in front of them and the pair shared their meal in natural, yet comfortable silence. There was an obvious air of lag in their usual lively banter; it was a long day and they were drained. However, being that this was a rare chance for the pair to be alone in this picturesque meadow, Ino was determined to make the most of it. Although she was unsure about these brewing emotions from recent events, at least she had someone to share them with. Within Shikamaru's feelings, there was an amount of reciprocation. His anguish was only equaled by Kurenai's or his team mates. Ino was no stranger to his feelings. 

Now would have been a wonderful chance to open up, but Shikamaru was hesitant. Too often he had his feelings shot down by Ino's insipid spunk. Her mouth always got in the way of them getting too close, and often he just gave up. It was, after all, too troublesome to try and talk over her.

"Thank you, you're a good cook, Ino." Shikamaru finally said at length; breaking the silence.

She laughed. "Thank you! I'm happy you liked it."

"We did well today. I'm glad."

"Yeah, we really did. I think everyone will be healthy within a few days." Her smile radiated from behind the dying embers.

Shikamaru scooted closer to Ino, carrying his plate over and picking hers up on his way. He walked a few feet from their camp and washed the plates off with water from his canister. After wiping them off with a dark green towel from his pocket, Shikamaru walked back and placed the plates on top of one another on Ino's lap.

She thanked him as she put them back into her bag; he sat down on the flowering peat moss next to her and watched Ino gather all of the rest of the cooking materials. She set them inside of her pack and then relaxed, lying out on her stomach, resting her head on her palms; her elbows bent. He stretched out next to her on his back, his forearms reaching behind his head in his signature cloud-viewing pose.

"Ino," he breathed into the darkness, "do you have a lucky star?"

She rolled her body so that her pose matched Shikamaru's, "Hmm," she trailed off, "I guess I've never had one."

"Mine is that small one over there." He extended his hand briefly and let it flow to the ground, clumsily touching Ino's elbow in the process. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright," Ino withdrew her arm swiftly. "I think I see it. Is it the one below those clouds?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, it's a nice star. Do you wish on it?"

"I used to, but lately…"

"Hmm? What is it Shikamaru?" She leaned to her side, staring at him with wide, blue eyes.

"Well, I don't need a lucky star now that I have a guardian angel." He lifted his head off his elbows and stared back at Ino.

"Asuma?"

"Yeah, he's looking out for us now."

Ino smiled at the shadow-nin. Even if she thought he was capable of being a complete idiot, there was a time that his IQ was actually working. Now was one of those times, and she thanked Asuma for giving her this chance to be with him. He was the only one now that Asuma was gone that understood her. Not even Sakura could hold a candle to the closeness she felt to Shikamaru. Of course Chouji was there, too. But in this beautiful moment under the moon, Shikamaru's lucky star, and Asuma's gaze from heaven, there was only them. Two of a kind; Shikamaru and Ino.

"What do you think Asuma has planned for us?" Ino laughed, she was half-joking.

"Something really troublesome, I'm sure."

They shared a soft laugh and returned to their positions, staring up into the sky.

"I think he's watching over Kurenai right now. Making sure she and his baby will be alright." She sighed.

"Yeah, their love could span dimensions. Heaven won't stop them, nothing could."

Ino was almost whispering, "I found something to wish for."

"Oh yeah? You can use my star." He laughed. "What is your wish?"

"To have a love like that sometime in my life."

"With Sasuke?" His stomach rumbled in laughter.

"I haven't seen Sasuke in a very long time! I don't have time to wait for him to come around!"

Shikamaru laughed again. "So, you want a love like Asuma and Kurenai, and yet you don't have the patience to wait for it?"

"Of course not! Would you?"

"I've been waiting my whole life, what's one more year? Ten more?" Shikamaru bluffed.

"Sure, sure. Your whole life? Who would be worth that kind of time?" Ino was annoyed at this point, she expected his response would be the beautiful sandy blonde, Temari.

Shikamaru hesitated. "No one." He turned over and blocked Ino from his sight.

"No one? No one!?" She grinned. "That's a surefire example of someone trying to hide their feelings. Admit it Shikamaru! No one means someone. "

Shikamaru pretended to be asleep while Ino continued to run her mouth.

"Oh, sorry. Are you asleep Shikamaru? Do you really expect me to believe that!?" She laughed. "Right, alright. I'll let you sleep. But it's going to be cold without a blanket."

Shikamaru let out a fake snore and rolled over on his side.

"Fine! I'm going to bed." She was too tired to play this game.

Ino stomped away from Shikamaru, ripping her sleeping bag from her pack and throwing it onto the moss. She wrapped her jacket tightly around herself and climbed into the blankets. Her azure eyes stung in sadness; tears. As one drop passed down her cheek, she wiped it away furiously and tucked her hand back into the warmth of her jacket. _He's impossible._ Her brows furrowed in exasperation and she tossed in her dark blue sleeping bag, fighting another dozen tears that threatened her ducts.

And as if it was planned, the clouds that gathered sparsely in the night sky descended cold rain on the camp. Shikamaru stubbornly kept up his fake sleeping antics, even in the rain. Ino had a hard time resisting helping him with a blanket, but in the end, her better judgment won and she walked over to help him keep out of the cold for the night. She helped him to his feet and laid out his forest-green sleeping bag next to hers, moving the awning of their tent closer to keep the rain off.

* * *

Before Ino knew it, it was morning. The sun had risen without her, once again, and she was late. Shikamaru stirred a pot full of sizzling oatmeal and added small fruit from the slack in his shirt that he had pulled up to gather with earlier. He didn't notice her walking silently to his side, nor did he acknowledge her presence in the least. He was still half awake and not ready for another day of squabble. 

Yet, Ino was impatient as ever. Even coming out of a dreamless sleep, still tired from the night before, she had enough energy to get annoyed. "Good morning, Shikamaru" she said, mockingly.

"Morning." He replied plainly.

"Something smells nice. How did you," her eyes narrowed, "Sleep?"

He grunted coarsely and ignored Ino. It was much too early for her tiresome agenda. Shikamaru lifted the smoldering mixture into a ladle and poured a small amount into two cups. He jerked one over to Ino, and she took it before he whipped his hands back to his portion.

They ate in a tense stillness. Shikamaru ate rapidly, unemotionally, as Ino sat confused; staring at him through her drooping lashes. Her makeup was absent and her hair was less than perfect. She wasn't in the kind of facade she was used to presenting to others. Shikamaru, on the other hand, looked like he always did. The stoic shinobi with cloud envy, with no emotions that strayed away from sullenness, was just the same as he was two years ago. Change, was, after all, too troublesome.

Ino hurt; her body ached from Shikamaru's clear disinterest. Even if it took a lot of effort, Shikamaru would always strike up a conversation about something. He was curious, but even more than that, he wasn't this unfriendly. Something changed in him, and that happened very rarely. He was different and Ino noticed immediately.

"Shika…"

"Let's go." His expression was blank; unreadable.

"Shikamaru!" She yanked at his black, long sleeve. "What's wrong with you?"

He ground his teeth. "Nothing. I'm just tired. I'm _not _a morning person."

"Oh," She released his arm. "I see."

They sighed in unison; both trying to ignore the tension between them. Naturally, a newborn determination bloomed in Ino moments later. Today would be the last day she would worry about awkward moments. Shikamaru frowned and looked at the map, noting that all the rest of their goals had been met but the final one.

"How troublesome" he murmured.

"We'll be done in no time. Don't worry." Ino tried reassuring him.

There was something that was nicking at Shikamaru's brain; some strange cognition. He felt there was more to worry about than just hiking up a mountain pass. There was something about the mist that wrapped around the peak had him worried. What is there to hide behind the mist? And what, or who, was creating it? _There must be something more to it._ He was lost in thought when he realized Ino was already much farther ahead.

"Hurry up! It's only a little while before we can head home again!" Ino was smiling now, she was eager to rush back and help Chouji and the others.

Regrettably, their last destination was closer than they thought.

* * *

Thank you! And don't forget to **review**! 


End file.
